Robbie Ray's Run
by hm91
Summary: To force himself to get serious about jogging, Robbie Ray enters a charity run. Miley wants to support her dad, but things don't turn out as she planned.


Author's note: I read somewhere on the internet Miley likes oatmeal. This story, as you will see, assumes she does not.

* * *

"I've decided to register for the Community Parks Foundation 10K run," Robbie Ray announced to his two children in the Stewart's living room. 

"How far is 10K?" asked Miley.

"10K is like 6 miles," answered Jackson. "The Europeans invented kilometers so they can make the distance seem longer."

"I jog regularly, but even Robbie Ray needs help with willpower. Entering this run will make sure I take fitness seriously. Besides, it's a fundraiser for a good cause."

"Does this have anything to do with why we are having oatmeal for breakfast instead of pancakes?" Miley pointed to the pot on the stove.

"Sure does bud. I have to eat right for this run. Don't worry; we'll spice up the oatmeal with some raisins. Too bad we don't have any Tennessee molasses, then you wouldn't miss those pancakes one bit."

"I have to eat oatmeal?" grumbled Miley.

"You don't have to eat oatmeal, you get to oatmeal. We'll all be eating healthier for the next two weeks while I train for the run. No more Fudgie-Buddies and pork rinds."

"Two weeks without pancakes?" exclaimed Miley.

Robbie Ray could tell his daughter wasn't enthusiastic about the new diet; he turned to his son. "Say Jackson, you want to enter the run with me?"

"Me dad?"

"Aren't you into fitness?"

"Biceps impress the ladies. Calf muscles, not so much."

"Didn't you break the endurance record for riding a pogo stick?"

"That's different dad. That was about fame and money."

"Well doing this run will give you a sense of accomplishment and warm fuzzy feeling for helping a good cause."

"Fame and money are better than a sense of accomplishment and warm fuzzy feelings any day of the week, ask Ms. Hannah Montana." Jackson, facing Robbie Ray, pointed at Miley to his left.

"Hannah isn't just about fame and money," interjected Miley. "But Hannah don't eat oatmeal."

"Well, suit yourself Jackson." Robbie Ray sighed. "Miley, you can make some cinnamon toast if you don't want oatmeal. I guess I'll be doing this run on my own." Miley went into the kitchen to get some cinnamon toast; Jackson followed.

* * *

Miley met Oliver and Lilly in the hallway at school. "What is it Miley? Don't tell me you're worried about that test in history; history is one of your better subjects" 

"Oh Lilly, my dad entered a charity run. He was so excited about it, but now I think he is disappointed that Jackson and I aren't supporting him."

"What do you mean?"

"Dad wanted Jackson to run with him, but Jackson said no. And I wasn't happy with dad's new diet—actually I am still not happy with the diet—oatmeal for breakfast is bad enough, but I can just imagine he'll serve brussel sprouts for dinner." Miley grimaced, imagining the bitter taste of brussel sprouts.

"I always thought brussel sprouts looked like little animal brains," observed Oliver. Miley shook her head violently, trying to purge the image from her mind.

"You're not helping." Lilly chastised Oliver.

"I think I'm gonna have a funny in my tummy." Miley clutched her stomach and ran for the bathroom.

"Don't worry Miley. Oliver and I will think of a way you can support your dad."

"You can count on me, Miley," Oliver called after her. "I'm sorry I made that comment- but brussel sprouts do look like animal brains—little green animal brains."

* * *

After school, Lilly met Miley at Rico's after school. As she took a seat, she saw Miley had a grin from ear-to-ear. "Lilly, I have an idea for how to support my dad in his charity run!" 

"Does it involve babysitting a spoiled eight-your-old girl?" Lilly remembered how Miley recently left her to entertain 'America's Angel' for the better part of a day.

"No, but let me say again I'm sorry about that."

"Does it involve embarrassing a wrestler-turned-actor that could snap me in half like a twig?" Lilly recalled Miley's recent scheme to get an embarrassing photo of 'The Rock'.

"No, but don't forget The Rock helped me get the Hannah photo back."

"Does it involve dressing up as a member of a boy band?" Lilly recalled Miley's scheme to discourage the Jonas Brothers from spending too much time with her dad.

"Hey! You liked that hug Nick Jonas gave you." Lilly blushed. Miley checked to make sure no one else was within earshot. "Hannah Montana is going to make an appearance at the charity run. And it's going to be a surprise for dad."

"How are you going to do that? Your dad is your manager. He is one who arranges your appearances."

"We're just going to do it ourselves, Hannah and Lola. Oh, and I guess we'll need Jackson to drive us."

"How are you going to get Jackson to help us?"

"Easy. I'll make him feel guilty for not doing the run with dad."

* * *

The next day after school, Jackson drove Hannah and Lola to the office building of the Community Parks Foundation. Jackson stayed with the car. Once inside, Hannah and Lola discovered the building had a number of suites for different small businesses and non-profits. The suite for the Community Parks Foundation turned out to be small room with one window and 4 cubicles. Only one of them was occupied. 

Hannah was dressed in a white blouse with silver sequins and blue jeans embroidered with a white floral pattern. White knee-high boots completed the ensemble. Lola, in her dark red wig, was wearing a lavender flutter sleeve dress over a pink long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

As Hannah and Lola entered the suite, the middle-aged brunette in the cubicle swiveled her chair to face the door. She was on the phone with someone. "Ok, I have you and your friends signed up to volunteer at the charity run. We'll really appreciate your help. I hope your hiccups clear up." She hung up.

"Hi, I'm Hannah Montana." Hannah extended her hand.

The woman accepted the hand. "Welcome, Ms. Montana. I must say this is a most fortuitous surprise. I am Marianne Winters, director of the Community Parks Foundation."

"Wait, what was that thing you said, forta-fortous-fortune-cookie surprise?" Lola stumbled over the word and gave up.

"Fortuitous, meaning lucky. The celebrity host of the post-run raffle, Jimmy Kimmel, just canceled. Apparently he is not a morning person." Mrs. Winters explained.

"He does host a late night talk show," offered Hannah.

"Good point. Still, with his absence, I am wondering if you are willing to be a last minute replacement?"

"What would I by doing?" asked Hannah.

"After the run, there is a raffle for prizes donated by our corporate sponsors. You would read prize descriptions provided by the sponsors and draw the winning numbers."

"I would love to host your post-run raffle. But I do have a favor to ask."

"Certainly." Mrs. Winters stopped herself, "Wait-- you aren't one of those celebrities that makes bizarre food requests—I heard Winona Ryder insists on organic cola."

"No, nothing like that. I just don't want you to announce that I am doing the raffle until just before the raffle begins."

"That's easy to do. All the advertising posters have Jimmy Kimmel's name on them."

"That's too bad," complained Lola. "I bet a lot more people would sign up if they knew the celebrity was Hannah Montana."

"But this is perfect, isn't it Lola? It will be a surprise for you-know-who." Hannah said through clenched teeth.

"I really appreciate this Ms. Montana. Before you walked through the door I had no idea how I was going to find a replacement on such short notice."

* * *

A short while later, Jackson, Miley, and Lilly returned to the Stewart's house. Miley and Lilly had changed out of the alter egos' clothing. They found Robbie Ray in the living room with Oliver. Robbie Ray was dressed in his jogging suit. 

"Hi Lilly. Hi bud. Oliver arrived about a half hour ago looking for you two."

"Sorry Oliver. We should have told you where we were going."

"That's ok, Miley. I found a way you can support your dad in the charity run!" Miley exchanged a nervous glance with Lilly.

"I think Oliver had a great idea; he was just telling me about it," said Robbie Ray.

"Miley, Lilly-- I signed us up as volunteers at the charity run. We'll be handing out water to the runners as they go by!"

"Sweet nibblets!" exclaimed Miley.

But before Miley could object, Robbie Ray crossed to her and gave her a one-armed hug. "Just when my energy is getting low, I'll get to see my daughter, offering me a cold drink of water. It'll be just I what I need to finish the run! Say Jackson—maybe you want to reconsider doing the run with me."

"Don't try to make me feel guilty, dad. 'Cause I've already dealt with my guilt. But I promise you I'm going to be there. Let me tell you, I am looking forward to this charity run as much as you are." Jackson gave Miley a knowing grin; he headed up the stairs to his room.

"Ok then. I'm going for my jog; I'll get to dinner when I get back. I am so glad y'all are volunteering at the run, bud!" Robbie Ray left through the front door.

As soon as Robbie Ray left, Lilly turned to Miley. "You can't be both Miley and Hannah at the charity run."

"I know. I know," answered Miley.

"Oliver, can you back out of volunteering? Tell them Miley can't do it?"

"Maybe. What is going on? Why is Hannah going to the charity run?"

"Hannah agreed to host a raffle after the run. We just got back from the Community Parks Foundation office," explained Lilly.

"I have to be there as volunteer. Look how excited my dad was."

"We could call Mrs. Winters and tell her Hannah has to cancel," offered Lilly.

"Did you meet Mrs. Winters?" asked Oliver. "I spoke to her on the phone earlier today to sign us up—she seemed like a nice person."

"Let me guess, you had the hiccups?" asked Lilly.

"Wow, its like your psychic!" said Oliver.

"Hannah can't back out of her commitment. Mrs. Winters was desperate to find a replacement for Jimmy Kimmel." Miley sighed. "Wait a minute-- Miley and Hannah do both have to been at the charity run, but _not at the same time_."

"That's right." Lilly picked up on Miley's train of thought. "Miley is volunteering _during the run_ and Hannah is hosting the raffle _after the run_."

"How are you going to have time to get dressed as Hannah?" asked Oliver.

"Oliver, you naive, simple boy…" Lilly changed her tone, "with a very good point."

"I don't know, but the raffle won't be starting right away, they have to give the slow runners time to finish," Miley reasoned.

* * *

The Community Parks Foundation charity run, was, not surprisingly, being held at a large county park. The 10-kilometer course meandered through the park, so walking back to the starting point, which was also the finish line, was a shorter distance than following the circuitous route of the course. 

A banner flag marked the starting point/finishing line. Nearby was the clubhouse for the community swimming pool. Several booths belonging to the corporate sponsors were set up in a row along one side of the clubhouse. In front of the clubhouse was 4-foot high stage built of scaffolding.

The Stewart family, along with Oliver and Lilly, arrived at 7:45 the day of the run. The run was due to start at 8:30. A large crowd was already milling about: visiting sponsors' booths to get free stuff like frisbees and protein bars, standing in line for the clubhouse restroom, eyeing the raffle prizes.

"I am going to check-in for the run," said Robbie Ray.

"We've got to check-in at the volunteer table," said Miley. She was wearing a backpack that contained her Hannah wig and clothes.

"Alright bud, see you on the course."

"I'm going to check out the raffle prizes," said Jackson.

Miley, Lilly, and Oliver signed in at the volunteer table. A few moments later they gathered with the other three volunteers that would be staffing the 3rd water station on the course.

"Welcome to Base Camp. My name is Albert Langford." Langford, the group leader, was in his mid-twenties. He was dressed in a jeans and t-shirt with the letters 'K2' printed in black on the front. "This may be a charity run, but for these runners, this is climbing Mount Everest. They start here at Base Camp; we'll be at water station 3, or as I call it, Camp 3, more than halfway up the mountain." Langford dramatically waved his hand to point to something, presumably 'the mountain' off in the distance.

Langford extended his arms, indicating he was referring to all the volunteers in the group. "We are the Sherpas; the support staff that make sure every climber summits, by which I mean every runner crosses the finish line."

"He seems to be taking this very seriously," Lilly said to Miley.

"This is serious, young lady. Climbers have frozen to death on the mountain." Langford picked up a paper cup. "Your job will be to give water to the runners as they pass. I will demonstrate."

Langford stretched out his right arm, holding the cup in his right hand. "First, do not block the runner's path, stand to one side. Second, position the cup to match the height of the runner's hand. If the runner has long legs, hold the cup higher." Langford held the cup higher in front of Miley, as she did have rather long legs.

"If the runner has short legs, hold the cup lower." Langford demonstrated holding the cup lower in front of Oliver.

"Hey, I'm not that short," complained Oliver.

Langford ignored the comment. "Third, after the runner takes the cup, return to a water jug and fill a new cup for the next runner. Any questions?" Seeing none, he continued. "There is table at Camp 3 on which we'll set the water jugs. But our first task is to carry the water out to Camp 3."

Langford gestured to three full 5-gallon collapsible plastic water jugs. Each had a screw top with a spout in it. "I suggest you carry them in pairs."

"Carrying the heavy stuff, just like the real Sherpas do," remarked Oliver.

"Just be grateful our walk is a lot shorter than the actual route the runners will be taking," said one of the other volunteers.

"I can't argue with that," said Miley, thinking of the time she needed to return to the finish line and get changed for her Hannah appearance.

* * *

By 9:00, the run was well underway. Robbie Ray, in his gray jogging suit, was breathing hard. He was watching is feet and muttering things out loud to motivate himself to keep jogging: "Fudgie-Buddies. Pork Rinds. Milkshakes. Pancakes." Robbie Ray was thinking about all the foods he had denied himself over the last 2 weeks on his diet. 

Robbie Ray looked up to see the next water station. There was Miley, just a few yards away, holding out a cup of water and cheering him on. "C'mon dad. You can do it. Don't give up."

Oliver and Lilly were cheering, too. "Lookin' good Mr. Stewart," said Oliver.

"Your hair is looking great, Mr. Stewart," offered Lilly. Robbie Ray smiled.

Without breaking his stride, Robbie Ray accepted the cup of water from his daughter and took a quick gulp. "Thanks Miley!" He dropped the empty cup on the ground like the other runners were doing. Oliver scurried to pick it up. Robbie Ray resumed his self-motivational litany: "Fudgie-Buddies. Pork Rinds. Milkshakes. Pancakes."

After Robbie Ray passed, Miley turned to Lilly. "I've got to get back to 'Base Camp'."

"I'll go with you." Miley and Lilly started to walk away from water station, cutting through the park.

"Hold on a minute," called Albert Langford. "Where are you two going?"

"I'm sorry I have to leave early. I want to meet my dad at the finish line," answered Miley.

"How about you?" Langford asked Lilly.

"Um, I want to see her dad at the finish line too?"

Langford gave them a stern look, and then softened. "I guess you can head down the mountain, most of the runners have already passed. But I need you carry one of these water jugs back."

Miley groaned. None of the water jugs was empty; the lightest one was still about one-quarter full. "He is letting us leave early," Lilly pointed out.

"It will be easier to carry in your backpack," proposed Oliver. Because the water jug was collapsible, it took up less space when it contained less water. "Here, let me help". Miley took off her backpack. She unzipped the pouch and Oliver put the water jug inside. "See you guys later."

"Thanks Oliver. C'mon Lilly." Miley and Lilly started across the park again. "No one would make Hannah Montana carry a water jug," muttered Miley.

"It doesn't seem that heavy," remarked Lilly.

"That's because you're not the one that's carrying it!"

* * *

"Fudgie-Buddies. Pork Rinds. Milkshakes. Pancakes." Robbie Ray looked up to see the finish line banner 30 yards away. He saw the red digital letters on big clock ticking off the seconds since the start of the run. He had a chance to finish the 10K run under an hour! 

There was Jackson, up ahead on Robbie Ray's left. "C'mon old man. You can do it!" Other onlookers were cheering and clapping, encouraging all of the runners, including Robbie Ray, to finish strong.

And then, it was over. Robbie Ray crossed the finish line at 59 minutes, 42 seconds. He cooled down by walking back through the crowd towards Jackson.

"You were great, dad" Jackson offered genuine praise. "Have some water." Jackson handed him a water bottle.

Robbie Ray took a drink. "Wee doggies! My heart was pumping faster than a piston on a stock car in the Daytona 500!"

"Lookie here, dad." Jackson held up a bag of pork rinds.

"You're the best, son!"

* * *

Miley and Lilly were making their way through the crowd. "Let's drop off this water jug at the volunteer table. Then I can go get changed in the bathroom at the clubhouse." 

"Do you see your dad?" asked Lilly.

Miley scanned the crowd. "Yikes! He's over there with Jackson." She pointed. "Quick, crouch down, so he doesn't see us."

Crouched down, Miley and Lilly started walking to the volunteer table. Some of the people in the crowd, including a male middle-aged jogger, gave them a curious look. "I'm hiding from a jealous boyfriend," Miley explained.

The male jogger looked at Lilly. "I'm hiding from her jealous boyfriend too?" offered Lilly. He shook his head.

Mrs. Winters stepped up on the stage and took the microphone out of its stand. "I hope everyone is having a good time. I am Marianne Winters, director of the Community Parks Foundation. We hope to be starting our raffle in 15 minutes, as soon as our celebrity presenter arrives. Remember, your raffle number is your bib number. We have some great prizes, dinners at local restaurants, sports club memberships, and our grand prize, a 50-inch plasma HD television. In the meantime, please visit our sponsors' tables."

At the volunteers' table, Lilly unzipped the top of Miley's backpack. "Hurry up, I've got 15 minutes."

Still wearing the backpack, Miley crouched so Lilly could reach the water jug. Lilly lifted out the water jug and put it on the table. She zipped closed the backpack. "Ok it's done."

As Lilly and Miley left, they did not notice that water was dribbling out of the spout of the water jug Lilly had just placed on the table.

Lilly and Miley entered the clubhouse. There was a line of female runners waiting outside the bathroom door. "Oh no," exclaimed Miley. "There are too many people here."

"What about the locker room next door?"

"Great idea. Nobody is going to be swimming this early in the morning."

The locker room had two rows of lockers and a row of shower stalls. There was a bin in the corner partially filled with used towels. A few clean towels were stacked on a shelf above the bin. Miley and Lilly opened and closed each of the shower curtains to confirm no one else was there.

Miley took off her backpack, set it on the floor, and unzipped it. She gasped at what she saw. Lilly looked inside the backpack: Miley's Hannah wig and clothes were sopping wet. "The spout on that water jug must have been open."

"Ya think?" Miley observed. She picked up the wig; it had been plaited, the style Hannah sometimes wore at outdoor activities, like tennis. Grabbing one of the braids with both hands, Miley twisted her hands in opposite directions. Water seeped out. Her face fell. "Oh Lilly, what I am gonna do? Hannah Montana is supposed to be hosting the raffle in less than 15 minutes."

"There are some towels over there, maybe we can dry off the wig?"

Miley grabbed a towel off the self and started rubbed the wig, pulling out the braids to make it easier to dry. "This might just work for the wig, but what about the clothes?"

"Can't you wear what you're already wearing?"

Miley was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts. "This is sweaty and dirty. Maybe you can find something in one of these lockers?"

Lilly started opening the lockers one by one. After a checking a few, she commented, "Most of these are empty, probably because no one is at the swimming pool."

"Keeping looking." Miley grabbed a fresh towel and started in on the wig again.

"Miley, I found something." Lilly stepped out from behind a row of lockers to show Miley what she was holding. It was a full-length clean, white bathrobe.

"It will cover up what I'm wearing." Miley pointed with her hand holding the towel to the backpack. "Can you get my black eyeliner?"

* * *

Mrs. Winters looked nervous on stage. She stepped up the mic. "I'm sorry for the delay. We are still waiting on our celebrity host for the raffle." She stepped back. 

Robbie Ray shook his head. "So few celebrities have the decency to arrive on time. That's why I try so hard to get your sister to her appearances on time."

Jackson suppressed a snicker. He could hardly contain himself. But Miley had asked him not to say anything.

"I would like to win that plasma TV." Robbie Ray glanced down at his bib, which was still safety pinned to the front of his jogging suit. "Our lucky number is 572."

Suddenly, both Jackson and Robbie Ray heard a voice they both recognized. "Coming through people. Coming through. What? Y'all never seen a celebrity in a bathrobe before?"

Murmurs were spreading through the crowd. "Is that Hannah Montana?" "What is she wearing?" "She seems so unprofessional." Some people laughed.

The crowd parted. Hannah Montana, her frazzled blonde hair still damp, was wearing a white bathrobe and a pair of tennis shoes. Jackson burst out laughing.

Robbie Ray shook his head. "Dang Flabbit! What has your sister gone and done this time?" Robbie Ray felt someone tap on his elbow. He turned around to see Lilly.

"Hi, Mr. Stewart."

"Let me guess, you guys both knew about this?" Robbie Ray asked Lilly and Jackson. Both nodded.

Hannah climbed the steps onto the 4-foot high stage. Mrs. Winters glared at her. "You agreed that this charity run was too early in the morning for Jimmy Kimmel, and you arrive looking like you just got out of the shower?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Winters. Let's just say it's a long story."

Mrs. Winters moved back to the mic. "Let's welcome the celebrity host of the raffle, Ms. Hannah Montana." Some people in the crowd clapped. Others looked confused. Hannah could see camera flashes within the crowd; the tabloids were going to have another embarrassing picture of her.

Mrs. Winters stepped back. Hannah stepped up to the mic. "Hello everybody. How y'all doing? I am proud to be here to support the Community Parks Foundation."

Someone in the crowd called out: "What's with the bathrobe?"

"I got nerve?" Hannah answered.

Mrs. Winters stepped up beside Hannah. "Let's just get on with the raffle, shall we?"

Near the microphone stand was stool, upon which rested a fishbowl containing the raffle tickets. A clipboard rested on top of the fishbowl. Mrs. Winters picked up the clipboard and handed it to Hannah.

Hannah started reading from the clipboard. "Our first prize is dinner for two at the Wharf Restaurant, whose slogan is 'We cook the fish so you don't have to'."

In the crowd, Robbie Ray pulled out his cell phone. "What are you doing Mr. Stewart?" asked Lilly.

"I'm going to call Roxy. We're going to need a way to get Miley out of here after the raffle is over."

"We hadn't really though about that." Lilly thought about Hannah trying to get away from a mob.

"Why I am not surprised? It's good thing I am here to think about it." Robbie Ray turned his attention to the phone, "Roxy? Hi, this is Robbie Ray. You-know-who has gotten herself into trouble. I am going to need you, with appropriate transportation-" Robbie Ray did not want to say limo with so many people around him- "at the county park in about 15 minutes."

Hannah continued to pull tickets from the fishbowl and award prize vouchers. However awkward the situation started, no one was about to turn down a raffle prize. And once they got on stage, most of the winners were excited to accept their prize from Hannah Montana.

Finally, the time came to award the grand prize. "Alright, y'all, the grand prize is a 50-inch plasma HD TV." The crowd cheered.

Hannah continued reading from the clipboard. "This prize is donated by the Electronics Emporium, who want to remind you of their slogan: 'Given all the time you spend on your couch, why not spend your money on an expensive TV'."

Mrs. Winters held up the fishbowl again, and Hannah selected a ticket. "And the winning bib number for the TV is 5-7-2!"

"Dang Flabbit!" cursed Jackson.

Robbie Ray crossed his arms, covering his bib number.

"Mr. Stewart, isn't that your bib—" Lilly's voice trailed off. She realized what Jackson and Robbie Ray already had. Robbie Ray could not accept the prize without risking Miley's secret.

"Does anyone have number 5-7-2? No? I guess bib number 572 left early instead of listening to Mrs. Winters' advice to stay for the raffle," joked Hannah.

"Go ahead and draw another number, " Mrs. Winters told Hannah.

Hannah selected another number from the bowl. "And the next winning bib number is 322."

"That's me. That's me." An elderly African American woman started waving her hands. The number 322 was clearly printed on the bib pinned to her tank top. A few moments later, she was on the stage with Hannah and Mrs. Winters.

"What's your name?" asked Hannah.

"Jamie Connors."

"Congratulations, Mrs. Connors. You've won the plasma TV." Handing the clipboard to Mrs. Winters, Hannah removed the mic from the stand and pointed it at Mrs. Connors.

"Anything you want to say to the crowd?"

"My grandkids told me I was never too old to run 10K, and I proved them right today. My grandkids are also big fans of yours, Ms. Montana. They'll so be so excited to hear that I met you in person."

Hannah smiled. "You tell your grandkids that Hannah Montana is proud of the their grandma."

Mrs. Connors continued. "And my grandkids can't tell me no more that I don't know nothing about style and fashion. I can wear a bathrobe and dress just like Hannah Montana!"

Hannah, who had just about forgotten what she was wearing, blushed again with embarrassment.

Then Hannah heard a comforting voice. "Hannah Montana's bodyguard coming through. Stay out of my way. Roxy like a puma!" Hannah turned to see a limousine in the parking lot. Roxy was making her way from the limousine, through the crowd, towards the stage.

Hannah turned back to the crowd. "It was my pleasure to help the Community Parks Foundation. But I've got to go now. Toodles." Hannah handed the mic to Mrs. Winters, gave a quick wave and left the stage, making her way towards Roxy.

Caught off guard, Mrs. Winters watched Hannah embrace her bodyguard with a hug before she spoke. "Let's thank Hannah Montana, along with all of our sponsors." The crowd applauded. "On behalf the Community Parks Foundation thanks for participating in this year's 10K run."

* * *

A short while later, everyone was back in Stewart's living room, including Oliver, who had missed Hannah's appearance at the raffle. Hannah and Roxy had taken the limo while Robbie Ray had driven the rest of the group back separately. 

"It's all your fault we didn't win the plasma TV." Jackson accused his sister. "Dad had the winning number and he couldn't accept it."

"I'm sorry about the TV, dad. And it's not like Hannah Montana hasn't embarrassed herself before."

"Like the time Hannah turned green on 'Singing with the Stars'," said Lilly.

"Or the time Hannah forgot the lyrics to the National Anthem at the basketball game," added Oliver.

"Or the time Hannah walked in a fashion show dressed as a moose," added Jackson.

"I don't think we need to hear the whole list," remarked Miley.

"Your fans forgave you for all those times, Miley. They'll forgive you this time, too. And despite what your brother says, winning the TV isn't that important."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"I'm not mad, but I'm disappointed. Roxy and I had to get you out of trouble. You're always asking for more responsibility Miles, but that is something you gotta earn."

"I just wanted do something special to support your run."

"I worked hard to do this run. And I was so happy to see you on the course, cheering me on, just like I was so happy to see Jackson at the finish line doing the same thing. That's enough for me."

Miley and Jackson crossed to Robbie Ray. He gave them both a hug. "I promise I'll be more responsible, daddy," said Miley.

"Good. Now, Lilly told me your borrowed that bathrobe from someone. You better see to getting it back."


End file.
